


G-String Kink

by FandomVulture333



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3791572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomVulture333/pseuds/FandomVulture333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw a picture of Castiel wearing a g-string and bending over a fire with Sam. Dean was behind him and was very surprised. Had to write something for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	G-String Kink

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a picture of Castiel wearing a g-string and bending over a fire with Sam. Dean was behind him and was very surprised. Wrote this in thirty minutes.

Castiel was walking around the bunker in what looked like Dean’s clothing. He was wearing a blue flannel shirt and jeans and loafers. Dean didn’t know it but Sam had asked Cas to change into that outfit for their next hunt a few towns away. It sounded like an angry spirit was haunting a hotel and it needed to be taken care of right away. They all climbed into the Impala and drove off to a town an hour away. Then they got to work.

“So it sounds like this child is haunting this hotel because it lost its... teddy bear?” Cas raised an eyebrow.

“Its a child Cas. It died here and wants it bear. I’ve seen spirits haunt for a lot less.” Sam explained.

They quickly found the body in a graveyard after hours and dug it up. Sam wanted to show Cas how to do this in the future if he went his own way.

“Alright Cas, what I want you to do is shake this salt all over the body,”

Cas picked up the can of salt and did so.

“Then take this container of gasoline and pour it all over,”

Cas did as he was told.

“And then light some matches and throw them on the corpse,”

Cas did so again.

“And thats how you burn a body.”

He was hovering over intently and was fascinated by what he had just done.

Dean had been hanging back from all of this since Sam was a better teacher than he was. He would glance over at them a little and then he saw it. He saw what look like markings above his pant line and had to go and see what they were. When he got close enough he saw it. Cas was wearing a g-string and had a tramp stamp of an anti possession mark and angel wings just above it.

Dean was now not sure if he was turned on or grossed out by what he was seeing. He decided that he was more turned on and as a joke he took a dollar out of his wallet and slipped it between the straps of the g-string. Cas felt what was going on and turned around and caught him, who was now blushing very vividly. Cas just smirked and went back to looking at the fire. Dean shuffled back to where he was before and stood there, too embarrassed to look at Cas again.

Sam had decided that Cas had learned enough about burning bodies and suggested that they all go back to the bunker. Dean drove them back and was very quiet on the way. Sam noticed but said nothing as he didn’t want an infuriated Dean driving. When they got back, Dean went straight to his room and slammed the door. Sam and Cas looked at each other with confusion as Cas knew what was going on but not Sam.

Cas then went to Dean’s room and knocked on the door.

“Get lost!”

“Dean, its Cas.”

“Go away!”

“I’m coming in anyway.”

He went inside and shielded his eyes at what he saw next. Dean had his cock out and was jacking off. He had managed very poorly that a pillow covered himself.

“Oh I should have not come in, I’ll leave now.”

“No Cas stay!”

Cas then turned around and stood there without a clue why to. 

“Come here.” Dean said as he motioned him to come closer.

Cas became very nervous. He swallowed and slowly came forward. Then he saw that Dean wanted to whisper in his ear and brought his ear down to his face.

“I want to see you in that g-string.”

Cas’s eyes grew wide at what he just heard. Dean then started to undo Cas’s jeans and shimmed them down to see him in the women’s underwear. When Cas’s pants where around his ankles, Dean looked at him him in awe. He had never seen such a thing like it. The underwear left little to the imagination on Cas. You could clearly see his cock and balls hanging out. Cas was a little scared at what Dean would do next, but when he went back to finish himself off, Cas said,

“No!”

Dean looked up and saw Cas taking his jeans off and climbing onto the bed.

“You need to finish yourself off in me. That seems more fitting.”

Dean became very very excited and got on his knees. Cas was presenting himself and was ready for him. Dean then lubed himself up a bit with spit and pre-come and found Cas’s hole between the string. He forced himself in and all the way to his balls. Cas was taking this very well for his first time. Dean then slowly pulled out till the head was till inside of him and said,

“Alright Cas, you ready?”

Cas nodded and then Dean slammed into him. Dean was pumping into him long strokes with such force that his balls were always touching Cas’s ass.

“You can pick up the pace, I don’t mind.”

“I want to fuck you long and hard Cas. I’ll go fast when I want to.”

He kept pumping in and out of Cas’s hole and was very much enjoying this.

“You are so tight, this feels fantastic, UGH!”

Dean was beginning to choke up as he could feel himself getting close.

“I’m going to fuck you very fast and hard now.”

When he meant fast and hard he wasn’t kidding. He gripped onto Cas’s hips and pulled him closer. Then he started to thrust very quick and short but with such force that they could feel skin to skin contact a.k.a. balls slapping so hard you could hear it.

“Cas, OH GOD! AGH! UGH! CASSSS!”

He came very fast after a few seconds of pumping so vigorously. His face red, sweaty, and contorted and his eyes sealed shut as was after wave of orgasm ran through his body. He held himself inside of Cas for a bit after his orgasm subsided and he was able to catch his hitching breath. He then pulled out and collapsed on the bed and let Cas fall down too. Dean was still catching his breath and then finally said,

“That was fucking awesome.”

“I’m happy to hear that.”

“I have a request Cas.”

“What is it Dean?”

“Can you wear that g-string more often?”

 


End file.
